Ponyboy's Crazy Aunt
by MegCurtis
Summary: Ponyboy is punched in the face by a Soc the same day the Social Worker comes for a surprise visit. He is forced to leave his home and live with his aunt, a woman he, his brothers, and his friends believe to be a psychopath.


Ponyboy just _had_ to get punch in the face by an angry Soc on the same day the social worker payed a surprise visit to the Curtis family, didn't he?

"Dammit, Pony" Darry said as he examined Ponyboy's black eye. "What were you thinking?"

The social worker took one look at Ponyboy and then decided that this was not a "suitable environment".

"You have one day to pack up your things, and then it's off to your aunt's house," She had said to him. "Which aunt?" Ponyboy wondered. "Oh", the social worker replied, "It's your aunt Grace." He went pale. The social worker payed no attention,"I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you! She's been trying to get custody of you for some time now..." She continued rambling on, but Ponyboy barely heard anything she said after that. He was trying to keep his cool, as he always did.

Finally, the social worker left. Ponyboy nearly exploded.

"Aunt Grace!" He yelled, which was totally out of character for him, a quiet dreamer, "Darry! You can't let them do this!" Darry simply shook his head, "Sorry, Pony... There's nothing I can do..." "But you know aunt Grace!" Ponyboy continued, "She's an insane sociopath! Surely something can be done! Maybe we could go down to the courthouse and convince them-" "Do you really think they'll believe a story like that?" Darry interrupted. Ponyboy had to agree with this one.

For once, Sodapop didn't say anything. He just sat there on the couch, emotionless. He wondered what life would be like with out his kid brother...

"Ponyboy!" Aunt Grace said as Ponyboy entered his new home. She gave him a normal smile any aunt would give her nephew, but he was able to see the hint of insanity that lingered in her emerald eyes. "I'm so glad you're here!" she continued, giving him a lung-crushing hug, "My, look how big you've gotten!" She pinched his cheek.

She finally released him from her grip. He looked his aunt over. She slightly taller than him, with long, curly golden hair that just reached to her shoulders. She reminded him of his mother, who's hair had been the same. Her face was beautiful, like that of a movie star. The only thing off about her was her bold, emerald eyes.

"C'mon", she grabbed his wrist, "I'll show you to your room!" Ponyboy could obviously tell how excited she was that he would be living with her. She lead him up the stairs and down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door.

She opened the door and pulled him inside.

The room seemed pretty normal. Tan walls, a white bed, a small mahogony desk in the corner, and a window decorated his new living space.

"I'll give you a minute to get settled", she said, "I hope you find your stay here rather pleasant, I'm not extremely strict. My only rules for you are don't go out after 10, and don't bother me between the hours of 10 AM and 3 PM."

Ponyboy didn't question. He didn't really care what she did during that time, and he doesn't stay out very late unless he's going to see a movie with the guys, which probably wouldn't happen for a while. Aunt Grace's neighborhood is pretty far from his brothers', but not so far he couldn't go to the same school. But that didn't really matter right now because it was summer.

Aunt Grace left the room and went to make dinner. Ponyboy sat on his bed and wondered what life would be like without his brothers and his best friends...

And he also wondered about what had happened to his uncle Dan. He just sort of dissapeared one day. Ponyboy remembered how distraught his aunt was when they found Dan's mutilated corpse in the river close to his aunts neighborhood. Yet... Pony could have sworn that he saw a devious smirk on Grace's face. It was as though she was happy about what had happened, and she was expecting something like that to happen again!

Over the few days, Ponyboy made a new friend in his aunt's neighborhood. His name was Bobby, and he was a bit of a hippie.

"So, you're a greaser, huh?" Bobby said when he first met him, "I don't really know what that means, but it's cool. I like you just fine, Pony."

One day, Bobby and Ponyboy were out by the river, and Bobby asked how Ponyboy had wound up this neighborhood in the first place. Ponyboy told him the whole story, more or less. The only part he left out was that he was staying with his "insane" aunt.

"Wow", Bobby said, "That's rough. Sorry to hear that, bro. Who're you staying with?" Ponyboy knew this question was coming. He didn't want to tell Bobby, but Bobby was the only one he could trust at this point. "My aunt", Ponyboy said, "I'm staying with my Aunt Grace. She's the one with the house at the end of the street..." Bobby's eyes widened.

"Oh, God, bro", he said, "You gotta get outta here, Pony! I heard that lady's a devil worshipper! And a murderer! Not to mention a psychopath!" Ponyboy nodded, signalling he already knew.

"Don't worry, bro", Bobby continued, "I'll help you escape. That's what friends are for, right? And, don't worry! I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand." Bobby pointed to the back of his hand.

"Really?" Ponyboy said, "Wow, thanks, Bobby!" Ponyboy and Bobby did their secret handshake (which wasn't all that secret. It was just a pinky-swear) and made their way to Aunt Grace's house.

Ponyboy checked his watch. 9 PM.

"Ok, here's the plan", Bobby said as they were walking, "You go inside, while I wait in the bushes. Grab your things and get out of there before she notices". Ponyboy nodded.

But Ponyboy thought of something. "When she notices I'm gone," he said, "She'll know I went back to my brothers, and then the social workers will come to take me away again".

"Don't worry, bro", Bobby said, "I've gotcha covered". Just then, he pulled out a train ticket to Texas. "Wow!" Ponyboy exclaimed, "You sure you want me to have it?" "Of course", Bobby replied, "Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from. Just stay in Texas for a few days until they stop looking for you, if the social workers even bother to look for you, and come back to Oklahoma." At this point, Bobby's plan began to sound a bit unrealistic, but Ponyboy was desperate. "Just be sure you jump the right train when you get ready to come back to Oklahoma," Bobby added. Ponyboy found that last statement a bit ironic.

He did exactly as Bobby had told him to... well, almost.

Ponyboy noisily collected all of his luggage and was about to make his to door when his aunt stopped him. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" she said in a creepy, demonic voice that frightened Ponyboy to his very core.

He didn't say anything. He quickly brushed past her and made his to the door.

"_Don't you dare leave!_" Aunt Grace yelled as she grabbed a long, sharp knife from the kitchen and chased after him.

"C'mon, Bobby!" Ponyboy called out as he rushed out the door. He didn't wait.

"Wait! I'm stuck!" Bobby said as he was trying to untangle himself from the brambles that decorated the rosebush by the door. Ponyboy, who was already a pretty good deal away from the house, hesitated.

But it was already to late.

Ponyboy saw everything. Bobby struggling in the bushes. His aunt coming out of the house with the knife. He watched in horror as Aunt Grace grabbed Bobby up by his long, brown hair and drove the knife into his chest.

"Bobby!" Ponyboy screamed. He wanted to see if Bobby was alright, but there wasn't enough time for that. He ihad/i to get to the train station now. It's what Bobby would have wanted, at least, that's what Ponyboy thought.

His aunt began running towards him like a maniac, but Ponyboy was faster. He was a track star, so he was pretty used to running long distances really fast in a short amount of time. When he saw his aunt bend over to catch her breath, that's when he started to sprint, so she wouldn't catch up. He ran and ran, occasionally stopping to catch his breath, until he realized the sun was rising again.

_Hmmmm_, he wondered, _where am I? Is this Oklahoma? Or Texas? Or somewhere else?_

He walked until he saw a sign. His eyes widened as he read what it had to say:

"Welcome to Canada, eh?"


End file.
